1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for installation of wall-to-wall carpeting, and particularly, to tools used for stretching and positioning carpet materials during installation.
2. Description of Related Art
In the installation of wall-to-wall carpeting, the carpet material is often attached to the floor to be covered around the periphery of the floor area, such as adjacent to the walls of a room. Thin, narrow strips of wood or like material having a plurality of sharp tacks protruding therefrom, referred to as xe2x80x9ctack stripsxe2x80x9d, are typically fastened to the periphery of the floor for this purpose. The carpet material is then temporarily attached to the tack strips along one edge of the floor area, stretched across the floor, and attached to the tack strips along an opposite edge of the floor area. The process is repeated with any remaining unattached edges of the carpet, until the carpet has been positioned and stretched as desired. The carpet may then be more permanently attached to the floor by flattening the tacks in the tack strip using a suitable hammering or flattening tool.
Various tools are used in the construction trade for stretching and positioning carpet onto the tack strips. One type of tool is exemplified by the relatively large, lever-activated stretching tools referred to as xe2x80x9cpower stretchers.xe2x80x9d Power stretchers typically comprise an extensible tube with a leveraged extension mechanism, a carpet engaging head at a first end of the tube, and a suitable pressure plate at the other end of the tube. The pressure plate is placed against a wall or other suitable stationary structure, and the tube is placed along the carpet material in the desired direction of stretch. The engaging head is engaged with the carpet, and the tube is extended a desired amount using the lever mechanism. As their name suggests, power stretchers are particularly useful for imparting a large amount of stretch to carpet. However, they are relatively large and may not be suitable for odd-shaped floor areas or for working in tight spaces.
Another popular type of tool in the trade is exemplified by the portable, impact-operated stretching and positioning tools referred to as xe2x80x9ckickers.xe2x80x9d Kickers typically comprise a relatively short tube (less than three feet, and more typically, about eighteen inches long) with a carpet engaging head on one end and a cushioned pad on the opposite end. Kickers are operated by impacting the cushioned pad while the engaging head is engaged in the carpet. An installer typically kneels astride the kicker and impacts the cushioned pad using the thigh and/or knee of one leg, while positioning the engaging head between strokes as desired. Using a kicker, a skilled installer can very quickly work around the periphery of a room or other area to be carpeted, stretching the carpet and fastening it to the tack strips. Being relatively small and versatile, kickers are especially preferred for use in tight spaces and with odd-shaped carpet areas. They are often used with their engaging heads positioned quite close to a tack strip, and often come into contact with the edges of tack strips during use. Contact with the edge of the tack strip is not desirable, because the engaging head and/or the tack strip may become damaged by repeated contact. Also, because the tack strip is relatively immovable, striking the tack strip may cause additionally impulses to be felt by the user of the kicker, increasing the likelihood of fatigue and/or injury.
Power stretchers and kickers both use engaging heads comprising a plurality of forwardly-inclined pins for engaging typical carpet materials. Engaging heads may use a large plurality of relatively fine pins for engaging relatively loose tufted carpet, such as most cut-pile carpeting. The relatively fine pins are typically mounted in arrays on plates known as cloth carding pin plates, also called xe2x80x9ccotton-heads.xe2x80x9d Relatively large, teeth-like spikes or pins, referred to as pin teeth, are used for engaging more tightly woven carpeting with dense backings, that the cotton-heads do not engage well. It is known for both types of pins to be incorporated into a single engaging head, with the pin teeth rotated into and out of position as needed.
However, engaging heads according to the prior art suffer from various disadvantages. The configuration of pin plates and pin teeth in prior art heads is not optimized for engaging carpet close to the leading edge of the engaging head, and does not grip the carpet as evenly as desired, which may cause wrinkles. The mechanism for raising and lowering the pin teeth does not operate as smoothly as desired. The relatively fine pins in the pin plates close to the leading edge of prior art engaging head are often damaged by contact with tack strips. It is desired, therefore, to provide an engaging head for a carpet stretcher, and particularly, for a kicker-type stretcher, that overcomes the limitations of prior art engaging heads.
The present invention provides an adjustable engaging head that overcomes the limitations of prior art engaging heads. The engaging head comprises a T-shaped body with the top of the T-shape oriented towards the forward edge of the engagement head. A strip of cloth carding pins is located along the top of the T-shape adjacent to the forward edge and on the underside (carpet side) of the engagement head. Behind the forward strip of cloth carding pins, in the base of the T-shape, an array of trailing cloth carding pins are provided, interspersed with an array of pin teeth. In an embodiment of the invention, the pin teeth are mounted on a plate that may be adjusted towards and away from the carpet (i.e., up and down). The position of the pin-teeth plate is adjusted using a screw mechanism attached to an adjustment knob on the top of the engagement head. The pin-teeth plate is guided by vertical rails in the interior of the engagement head. The vertical rails fit into corresponding recesses in the pin-teeth plate. The trailing cloth carding pins are on plates secured to a frame of the engagement head. An assembly of cloth carding pins (or pins of similar size and shape) together with a mounting plate for holding the pins in position, is herein referred to as a xe2x80x9ccotton-head.xe2x80x9d
In another embodiment of the invention, the pin teeth are secured to a frame of the engagement head, instead of being movable. The trailing cotton-heads are secured to a movable plate that is adjustable up and down in a manner similar to the adjustable pin-teeth plate. By extending and retracting the trailing cotton-heads from the engagement head relative to the pin teeth, the pin teeth may effectively be placed in or out of service, depending on the type of carpet that is being stretched. Extending the trailing cotton-heads from the engagement head provides the further advantage of raising the leading cotton-head, which runs across the leading edge of the engagement head, above the tack strips at the periphery of the carpeted areas. As a result, the kicker may be used more easily to position the carpet adjacent to the tack strips, without risk of damage to the pins of the engagement head. In the alternative, or in addition to adjusting the trailing cotton-heads, the leading cotton-head, at the front leading edge of the engagement head, may also be made adjustable. By retracting the leading cotton-head into the engagement head, the leading cotton-head may be protected from damage while working the carpet stretcher adjacent to a tack strip.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the pin teeth and the trailing cotton-heads are both independently adjustable relative to the engagement head. Dual adjustment mechanisms are provided, such as a co-axial screw mechanism, for independent adjustment of both types of pins. The engagement head may therefore be provided with still greater versatility of adjustment, including being adjustable to each of the pin positions attainable using fixed trailing cotton-heads and movable pin teeth, and likewise, fixed pin teeth and movable trailing cotton-heads.
The engagement head is attached at its trailing edge to a curved transition piece (neck) that connects the head to the drive tube of a kicker. The engagement head may be attached to the transition piece using removable fasteners, such as screws.
A more complete understanding of the adjustable engaging head will be afforded to those skilled in the art, as well as a realization of additional advantages and objects thereof, by a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. Reference will be made to the appended sheets of drawings which will first be described briefly.